the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wσℓƒgιяℓ/BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES MOVIE REVIEW
Well I watched it. SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ---- This started as a commment on Red's blog which got very very long until it turned into this, so I figured I'd just make a blog post like him XD (I'm not copying him completely, I only copied him last year with this. Anyway. Wow. You might want to open Red's blog in a new tab or something because this is like a response to his blog, which just turns into a long paragraph of ranting at the end. You didn't cry?! Omg. You heartless bastard. THIS IS THE LAST ONE. #OneLastTime right??? HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE CRIED??? Urgh yeah Legolas' thing was almost funny. Well, yeah, it was pretty hilarious, which I'm pretty sure isn't the effect PJ wanted to go far. THE MUSIC. I LOVE THIS SOUNTRACK OMF AND THE MUSIC WHEN THEY ZOOMED IN ON THE RING AT THE END, AND THE BATTLE SCENES THRANDUIL TELLING LEGOLAS ABOUT ARAGORN - I expected him to say his name though XD Not "You'll have to see for yourself". Legolas /does/ go back, though, right? Eventually, because Gollum is kept prisoner there... Deaths...wow. I don't know if you could say you loved the way they died (heartlessssss). The thing with these deaths is, you go in knowing and expecting them to die but it's still so so so so sad T.T That was tremendously sad. I want to watch this movie twice. Or maybe three times. Agggh. I think Thorin wanted to make sure he died, since he didn't the first time round. But that was very very very creepy, the way Azog just blinked. Why didn't Thorin move in that moment??? Why did he keep looking when he closed his eyes??? HE CLEARLY WASN'T DEAD. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED YOURSELF. Tauriel omg why is your life prolonged so much I expected her to die so many times when she was thrown off cliffs and everything. WHEN SHE AND BORG WENT OVER THE CLIFF TOGETHER. WOULD HAVE BEEN A PERFECT TIME TO END BOTH OF THEIR LIVES. BUT NOOOOO. SHE HAD TO LIVE. IF THIS IS LOVE I DO NOT WANT IT WHY DOES IT HURT BECAUSE IT'S REAL THAT. THAT GOT ME. I wonder if she was asking Thranduil to take her life??? And I wonder if he did. Maybe I'm just reading a lot into her words. AND TAURIEL SHOULD BE A THING. ALSO, WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF LEGOLAS IN THIS MOVIE. BESIDES BEING A BALLERINA FAIRY. I love the credits though. The song, and all the art. I CRIED FROM THE CREDITS THAT'S HOW EMOTIONALLY UNBALANCED I WAS. It's really hard to process that this is the end. I feel very sad. I'm going to ask for all the LOTR/Hobbit discs, extended versions, for Christmas and have a marathon. That's like 23 hours isn't it? o.O well sleep is for the weak... I WANT THE DISC. WHEN IS IT COMING OUT. WANT D: Category:Blog posts